warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nachtlicht en Appelvacht fanfiction/ Schruk x de lezer
Welkom bij de pagina van Nachtlicht (Kwiklicht & Vuurster) 's en Appelvacht's fanfiction! Zoals de titel al zegt, gata deze fanfiction over jou en Schruk die verliefd zijn! :3 (de meeste namen zijn zelf verzonnen)C Proloog (door Kwik) Op straat liep er een poesiepoes "Wat doe jij hier ?", vroeg Schruk die uit het niets naast haar stond. "Ik maak een wandeling", mauwde de poes. "Wie ben jij eigenlijk ?", vroeg de poes. "Ik ben Schruk, leider van de BloedClan", vertelde hij. "Ik ben en ik zou jouw BloedClan graag wel eens zien", vertelde ze. "Je kan alleen maar naar de BloedClan gaan als je er lid van bent", vertelde Schruk. "Hm... Ik weet niet", mauwde . "Je moet wel weten dat je helemaal voor jezelf moet zorgen", miauwde Schruk. "En jij denkt dat ik dat niet aan kan ? Goed, ik wil lid worden van de BloedClan", mauwde . "Oké, volg me dan", mauwde Schruk nog. De twee katten stapten verder op weg naar de BloedClan. Hoofdstuk 1 (door Appel) trippelde achter Schruk aan.'Hoe heet je?' vroeg hij onverwacht. keek hem aan. 'Oh, ik ben 'Hier is het.' gromde hij en liet een doodlopende steeg zien. Alle katten keken om. 'Wie is dat?' vroeg een zwart en witte kater. 'Dit is.... .' De kater boog zijn kop. 'Welkom terug, Schruk.' gromde hij. Schruk knikte. 'Bots. Deze poes wil bij ons komen. Ik ga haar trainen zodat ze een van ons wordt.' Bots knikte. Toen keek hij haar aan. 'Jij zult trainen met onze andere leerlingen, Twist, Hazel en Buzzy.' Schruk wees met zijn staart naar drie kittens, van haar leeftijd. was nog een kitten. 'Je zult getraind worden door hun moeder, Eclips.' Een zwarte poes dook achter haar op. 'Natuurlijk, Schruk. Ik zal haar behandelen net zoals mijn andere jongen.' miauwde ze respectvol. Schruk knikte, en stuurde en Eclips naar het trainingsveld. Buzzy, Hazel en Twist volgden hen. ' zal met jullie trainen.' miauwde Eclips. De drie kittens knikten. 'Plaag haar niet, anders moeten jullie het kamp opruimeen.' miauwde ze streng. 'Ja moeder.' miauwden de kittens braaf. Eclips begon toen met haar training. 'Oke, we gaan kijken hoe goed jullie nu kunnen vechten!' riep ze. 'Kom, het kamp uit!' beval Eclips. De kittens volgden haar het kamp uit. Een andere moederkat nam haar vier kittens mee om te jagen. Iedereen had een halsband met stekels. 'Krijg ik ook zo'n halsband?' vroeg . Hazel draaide zich naar haar om. 'Iedere kitten krijgt zo'n halsband na hun eerste training.' miauwde ze. Hoofdstuk 2 (door Kwik) "Buzzy jij vecht tegen Twist, en jij vecht tegen Hazel. Maar eerst is het de beurt aan Twist en Buzzy. Let goed op hun bewegingen het kan je straks nog helpen", mauwde Eclips. "Ja Eclips", mauwde . Buzzy en Twist lieten zich in aanval modus zaken en keken elkaar aan. Toen sprong Buzzy op Twist en beet hem in zijn oor. Hij rukte een stuk uit het oor van Twist maar viel naar achteren. Twist sprong op hem en bewerkte zijn buik met zijn achterpoten. "En stop ! Zo is het wel weer genoeg", beval Eclips. "En mooi gevochten jongens. Die scheur in je oor staat je goed Twist", mauwde Eclips haar zoon toe. "Nu is het jullie beurt Hazel en . Toon wat je kan en zorg dat ik trots op jullie kan zijn", miauwde Eclips. dacht aan wat ze daarstraks had gezien. Ze hadden zich in een bepaalde houding laten zakken dus doe ik dat ook. Zonder er bij na te denken sprong ze op Hazel. "Denk maar niet dat je mij hebt", grijnsde Hazel die wegsprong. storte neer op de grond. draaide zich snel om en zag Hazel op haar afspringen. Ze sprong in de lucht en botste tegen Hazel zodat Hazel naar achteren zou vallen, en dat gebeurde. Toen Hazel op de grond storte, landde op haar poten naast haar neer. sprong op Hazel en begon haar buik te bewerken. "Stop !", riep Eclips."Hé hé", hijgde Hazel. "Goed gevochten Hazel", mauwde Eclips en gaf haar dochter een lek op haar wang. "Dank je moeder", mauwde Hazel en wandelde naar haar broers toe. " kom eens hier !", riep Eclips de nieuwkomer toe. "Wat is er Eclips ?", vroeg . "Jij hebt een groots talent voor vechten. En dat had ik nooit verwacht. Zeker niet omdat je nieuw bent. In het beging dacht ik dat jij je ging laten verslaan door Hazel, maar je reageerde snel toen ze op je afsprong en tegen haar aanspringen was ook heel slim bedacht.", miauwde ze. was zeer tevreden met die lovende woorden. Wat later toen ze terug in het BloedClan kamp waren miauwde Eclips : "Ik ga even iets doen. Gaan jullie alvast naar jullie vader, hij is vandaag op jacht geweest". "Ja moeder", zeiden de drie leerlingen te samen. "Wie is jullie vader ?", vroeg . "Dat zul je nog wel zien maar hij heet Bailey", vertelde Buzzy. "Hier zijn jullie", snauwde een donkergrijze cyperse kater die uit de hoek kwam. "Ja, we waren met moeder gaan trainen", legde Twist uit. "Is dat de nieuwkomer ?", vroeg de kater. "Ja, vader dit is . dit is onze vader, Bailey", vertelde Hazel. "Hallo , welkom bij de familie", mauwde Bailey. "Hoi Bailey", miauwde terug. De vier leerlingen namen iets van de prooi dat Bailey had gevangen en legde zich neer terwijl ze rustig hun voedsel opaten maar wel wat over lieten voor Eclips. Na het eten kwam Bots. " , Schruk wil je spreken", mauwde Bots. "Ja Bots", mauwde ze. "Volg mij, ik breng je wel naar hem". "Oké", grijnsde . Toen ze bij Schruk waren mauwde Bots : "Ik laat jullie wel even alleen". " ik heb heel wat lovende dingen over jouw gehoord. En dat had ik al zeker niet verwacht je eerste dag bij de BloedClan. Eigenlijk dacht ik dat je veel te zwak was voor de BloedClan maar jij hebt jezelf bewezen. Eclips zei me dat jij heel goed kan vechten en dat is vooral wat je moet kunnen als echte BloedClan kat. Ik ben erg trots op je". Bij die woorden zag in zijn ogen een glinstering. "En het was ook je eerste training daarom krijg jij van mij een echte BloedClan halsband. Hij pakte ergens een groene halsband. Daarna liep hij naar haar toe en deed die rond haar nek. "De halsband staat me goed", mauwde . Mag ik nu gaan ?", vroeg het poesje. "Ja, ga maar", miauwde Schruk. Hoofdstuk 3 (door Appel) Buzzy, Hazel en Twist hadden hun halsband ook al, zag . Ze keken trots in het rond. 'Bailey en Eclips, zijn aan het jagen. Wijk unnen dus niet trainen.' zuchte Twist. 'We gaan leren jagen.' miauwde Buzzy opgewonden. 'Dat is saai.' antwoordde . 'Maar wel belangrijk.' BINNENKORT MEER